Yay! Yay! Vacation!
by FaNGiiRL
Summary: Naruto and the Gang go on a vacation. To the middle of no where. Greeeeat. Just great. To make matter's worse, the Akatsuki followed them there. What's going to happen. Read to find out. Leave a review or die. Unintentional pairings. Go read it yourself.
1. Tsunade? Vacation?

**Two stories in one day. I'm TIRED **

**Anyway, this is ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm a lot longer than my other fics. sweatdrops **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto done, there. I said it.**

**Yay! Yay! Vacation!**

**Chapter 1 – Tsunade? Vacation?**

Sakura walked into the hokage's office. She was rather tired and flustered of how much extra work she had to do that day.

**Sakura's Mind**

_Stupid Shishou makes me work so much. I hardly get any sleep! I'm working all around the clock now… Geez I'm so tired…yawns Naruto is also very busy right now isn't he…Missions, missions, missions… he must be even more tired. than me.. _

Sakura almost collapsed right there in front of Tsunade's office. She slowly opened the door to reveal a sleeping, and rather drunk Tsunade. Sleeping all over the mission forms.

That's when Sakura got really annoyed. She basically hit Tsunade on the head wth the new mission scroll.

"Ah? Where the hell am I?" Tsunade murmured. Seems like she was disoriented with her surroundings. Another whack should do it. Sakura hit her on the head again.

"Heeeeey! Stooop that Saaakuuuraaa! I haveeee a maaaaajor heaaaadacheeee!"

Great. Tsunade was definitely drunk.

"Well maybe I wouldn't hit you if you stopped getting drunk on the job and sleeping when you're mean't to be working!!" Sakura shouted.

"Yoooou can'tttt teell me whaaat to doooo! It's nooot lllike youuuu're the Hookaaage orrr annnythiiing!" Tsunade have yelled.

"You're the Hokage damn it! You should be acting like one! Wait until I tell Shizune about this! She'll kill you this time!!"

"Ahahahha...Waaaiit...Shiiizzzuuunne...sshhiii Oh Crap! Shizune AHH!!!"

Tsunade started in a crazy attempt to do all the work before Shizune came.

"Ah! She's gonna kill me this time"

Sakura sighed in annoyance.

"Oh! You're here Sakura! Great! Go get all the Rookie 9 and Gai's team here!...And if you see Shizune, tell her to take the day off!"

"Yeah, ok..."

With that, Sakura left it to Shizune to lecture Tsunade.

**20 minutes later**

Sakura opened Tsunade's office door. Inside was Shizune giving Tsunade a stern lecture of the characteristics of a Hokage and something Sakura didn't hear.

"Ah Tsunade-sama, Shizune?"

"Ah! Sakura's here Shizune with all the people! Hehe"

Sakura Sweatdropped

Shizune had a scowl on her face. She wanted to lecture Tsunade damn it! Tsunade, however, looked rather relieved from escaping another one of Shizune's lectures.

"Ok you kids! You're all going on Vacation to, what's the hotel? Uhh... Oh Right! Luxury Palace Hotel!"

"Stupid Tsunade-baa-chan" Naruto murmured.

"What did you say you little brat!!"

"AAHHH!!" Naruto ran and hid behind Sakura.

"Get on with it Tsunade-sama" Ino yelled.

"Alright Alright. Anyway, I'm only doing this because I think you have worked really hard this week and you deserve a break...meet us at the gates tomorrow at 9. TOMORROW. 9. Okay you cal all have the day o-"

"No, you're only doing this so you can get drunk and sleep on the job" Shizune interrupted.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT ME!!!"

"Okay.. I think we should go right about now." Kiba said.

"One..Two..Three...RUN!!!"

**Well that's the first chapter of the new story: Yay! Yay! Vacation!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please Review!**

**Bye for now! Freya**


	2. Where are We?

**My Second Chapter to my story: Yay! Yay! Vacation!**

**Im sorry I haven't updated for so long, my computer stuffed up so I had to re-type this entire chapter...cries**

**Disclaimer: I'm NOT Writing another disclaimer. You hear me! Read the disclaimer on the forst chapter. Geez...**

**Chapter 2: Wait. Where are WE?!!**

**The Next Morning at the Gates of Konoha**

Most of them were there. Unfortunately while Neji and Hionata were sparring yesterday, Neji poked too many chakra holes and Hinata is unwell. There was a big carriage which would take them to the resort in front of the gates. Some of them were on missions though, so yeah, not EVERYONE. Tsunade arrived looking sleepy as usual with Shizune, who was muttering under her breath about drinking or one those 'Shizune topics'.

"Ok everyone. I'm gonna call the list of people who are coming on this trip... The people I do NOT list, are going on a B rank mission. So sorry. YAWN The list is:

Naruto

Sakura

Sai

Choji

Lee

Ten Ten

Kiba

Yup. That's it. Shino, Neji, Ino and Shikamaru, you're going on a crummy mission. The rest of you go and have fun and don't get drunk!"

"How come you get to get drunk then? Hey?" Kiba yelled.

"'cuz I'm the Hokage OK!!"

Everyone took a few steps back and ran onto the carriage.

"Hey!! Don't you think you can escape just like that!!"

"Bye Tsunade Baa-Chan!!" remarked Naruto, rather happily.

**In Front of Luxury Palace Hotel**

Sakura: Ah! It's nice to be out of that carriage. I feel so stiff...

Sai: What do you mean... You were sleeping most of the time

Sakura: That was because the ride took soooo long. Seriously, 7 hours? Where the hell are we now?

Naruto: We're in the middle of no where...

Lee: No we are not! We are in a hotel of YOUTH!!

Choji: We are in the middle of no where...lokk at the sign!! Choji points at a sign

**YOU ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE. SUCKER!!**

Kiba: What the Hell??? But theres a hotel here! Ah! Tsunade I'll kill you!!

Choji: No food...no food...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

A person comes and says: Oh! Are you the people Tsunade sent?

Sakura: Wha? Oh-Oh, yes.

Butler: Then come follow me please.

Everyone followed the butler into the hotel. They were led to their room.

Naruto: WHAT!! We all have to sleep in one room???!!

Butler: Tsunade only ordered one room saying you were ninjas and were used to crappy service.

Sakura: Typical Shishou...

Butler: We have many leisure rooms in here and we hope you have fun. We have a pool, spa, sauna, all-you-can-eat-buffet at the end of the hall, a-

Choji: ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET?!!

Butler: Yes indeed sir.

And with that, Choji ran off.

TenTen: You're gonna have to stock up a lot in the kitchen..

Hearing what TenTen just said, he ran out of the room.

Sai: At least we didn't have to tip him...

**With the so called Butler**

_Ah! That weirdo's gonna eat all the food...Im not gonna spend my life cooking!_

He ran to the basement and opened the door. He was gasping for breath now.

Butler: Why does pant this hotel pant have to be pant so pant big? pant?

Some person: We were awaiting you...Deidara, you're late...

**And that's the end of Chapter Two! Please review people! I'll try to update as quick as I can, but I got a lot of studying to do...**

**Bye fr now, Norse Goddess Freya...**


End file.
